


嫉妒与失控 Controlling

by The_Four_Leaf_Clover



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Cock Rings, Dark Robb Stark, Jealous Robb Stark, M/M, Mind Control
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Four_Leaf_Clover/pseuds/The_Four_Leaf_Clover
Summary: 圈套 的前篇，讲述席恩被罗柏上环的原因
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	嫉妒与失控 Controlling

**Author's Note:**

> 黑化又温柔的少狼主

罗柏回到家时，席恩已经把饭菜做好了，虽然只是充满葛雷乔伊风格的简单菜式，但是只是看着自己喜欢的人氤氲在温暖橙光中的背影，罗柏就对即将要吃的食物充满期待了。

“你回来啦！”席恩转过头看罗柏，嘴角扬起了一朵可爱的笑容，罗柏看着席恩闪闪发光的绿色眼眸，在回家路上下过的决心就全部都烟消云散了，他忍不住靠近席恩亲了上去。

席恩的唇瓣还是一如既往的温热又柔软。罗柏知道自己应该自控，可是却忍不住一点点舔舐着怀中人优美的唇线，轻咬他丰腴的嘴唇，用舌头扫过他的贝齿，与之交换津液。

忐忑地亲吻着席恩，罗柏无比想把这一刻的时间延长直至世界尽头。

如果就这样亲吻着席恩直到他腐烂死去化为白骨齑粉飘散在风中，是否就不需要看到亲吻之后席恩的表情了。罗柏在灼热的呼吸中漫无目的地思考着，用足以给对方留下淤青的力度隔着T恤紧紧扣着他纤细有力的腰肢。

虽然听到了席恩在唇舌交缠之际语调模糊的“不要了”的声音，但是罗柏还是选择了无视，他徒劳地把这亲昵的时间尽量延长着，直到席恩用力推开了他。

 **果断地，大力地，没有丝毫犹豫地** 推开了他。罗柏的心脏被绝望攥紧，一瞬间连呼吸都有些滞涩，不过还好，他已经习惯每日都经历几次这样的苦楚了。

排斥的神情从脸上一闪而逝，下一秒葛雷乔伊就挂上了平日里轻佻又放肆的轻笑，“为什么这么饥渴啊，我的小狼，又不是以后不给你亲了。”

罗柏也配合着席恩露出开朗的笑容，但是阴郁的想法却盘虬错节在内心最深处。

_（如果可以的话，你应该不想给我亲吧？）_

似乎察觉到了罗柏有些受伤，于是席恩又重新凑上前去，环住青年的同时把面颊靠在他健壮的胸膛上，“笨蛋，快去洗手，然后我们吃饭。”

罗柏很享受席恩的亲近和拥抱，事实上只有他和席恩的距离在1cm之内他就很满足，如果是负距离的话就更好了，——当然，如果席恩的手臂没有那么僵硬的话，他可能会更开心。

“席恩，”和怀中的人已经同居了近一年的男人缓缓开口， **如果我们能以朋友的身份相处的话，你绝对不愿意成为我的爱人的吧？**

“怎么了？”许久没有听到罗柏的后半句话，席恩望向他的眼睛中带上了困惑的神色。

“没什么。”最终罗柏也没有问出口。

因为他早就知道答案。

*

席恩从十岁开始就住在史塔克家了，彼时罗柏八岁。在见到席恩的第一眼他就发觉这个男孩子真是惊为天人的好看，好看到他总是忍不住想要亲近他。

席恩十二岁时他的父母正式离婚了，一地鸡毛的家庭生活就这样画上了句点。十岁的罗柏还没有席恩高，可是并不影响他把肩膀和拥抱都送给被家庭深深伤害的席恩，任席恩每晚用泪水沾湿他的睡衣。

后来席恩和罗柏共同住在一个卧室，甚至睡在一张床上，后来他们分开睡的次要原因是凯特琳发觉了两个男孩过于亲密的关系，主要原因是罗柏在十三岁时第一次梦遗，春梦对象就是他样貌精致的海怪玩伴。

在罗柏十三岁的时候他终于明白了自己觉得席恩好看的原因，——他喜欢他，在见到他的第一眼就喜欢他。那时席恩十五岁了，如同细长笔直的竹子抽节般慢慢长开，青葱又美好，棕发碧眸，站在那里就像一幅充满少年气的画卷。

那是罗柏印刻在脑海中保存在记忆最珍贵一角的无数关于席恩·葛雷乔伊的画卷中的一幅。

席恩在十八岁时去其他城市上大学，两年之后罗柏不顾家人反对也考去了席恩所在的城市，两人租了同一间公寓，小却温馨。席恩在最开始把姑娘们带回公寓风流快活，但是后来他无法忍受罗柏闷闷不乐的模样，于是宁愿去开房。

罗柏二十二岁毕业时，席恩已经在酒吧做了两年的调酒师，这个职业帮助他把附近的女孩都尝了个遍，两人仍然住在一起。

两年之后罗柏成为事务所最年轻的合伙人，席恩买了一大箱啤酒为罗柏庆祝，第二天他衣不蔽体，体内一阵一阵锐痛。他身旁的红发男人早就醒了，静静看着他惶惑又愤怒的模样，那暗沉为深蓝色的眼眸在提醒席恩，他从小到大的好兄弟在不知不觉中可能已经变得不一样了。

虽然他还不知道哪里不一样。

他们彼时已经共同生活了十六年，罗柏第一次向席恩提出要求：接受他成为他的男友，或者消失在他的生活中，死生不复相见。席恩试图讨价还价，可惜罗柏并没有给他回寰的余地。

在席恩试图当作什么事都没有发生的第三天，罗柏就搬出了两人已经一同居住了六年的公寓。席恩仔细想了想，才发觉那是罗柏第一次对他表现出那么冷酷的一面，而更可怕的是，如果他不同意罗柏的交往要求，那么他以后面对的都会是这么冷漠的罗柏。

于是第二天席恩就找去罗柏的新家，让罗柏亲手拆掉了他脖颈上的丝绸蝴蝶结。

*

从当时他们第一次发生关系到现在，已经过去了一年。

罗柏俯身在床上，手臂和肩膀的肌肉顺着他的动作隆起起伏，满面隐忍，性感又阴沉。他身下的男人大声地呻吟着，一条腿架在罗柏的肩膀上，面色潮红，眼角眉梢皆是湿漉漉的风情。

“帮……帮我！唔嗯……”又是一声拉长的呻吟，席恩的两条手臂柔软无力地环着罗柏的脖颈，性器可怜兮兮地在两人的腹部之间左右摆着头，他颤着声音求罗柏帮他抚慰一下他快要爆炸的性器，却知道罗柏不会理会他的乞求。

当罗柏精准又狠厉地撞击着席恩体内最甜蜜的那一点时席恩甚至无法把自己的嘴闭上，只能任由津液从嘴角流出再被罗柏舔舐掉，他的内壁剧烈抽搐，之后腹部便湿了一片。

数不清第几次，仅靠着后穴就射精了。

席恩有些挫败，但是这已经是第无数次了，所以他不似原来那般难堪。阴茎从他身体中滑出，罗柏倒在他的身侧，又把他整个人揽进怀里。席恩像个娃娃般任由罗柏摆弄，毕竟他的全身都还钝钝地发着麻，大腿仍旧不住痉挛着，用实际情况表明他一时半会无法从这场高潮中走出。

两人耳鬓厮磨地温存了一会儿，席恩懒洋洋地吩咐道，“抱我去洗澡，我走不动，”又吐嘈，“不仅走不动，我的大腿可能在这几天都无法合拢了，你是有多饥渴，为什么每次都做得这么凶。”

罗柏笑着听恋人用谴责的语气肯定着他的性能力，蓝眼睛笑盈盈的，“我做得很凶吗？你那里没有事吧？”

说着他就用手指戳进了席恩的入口，席恩老神在在的模样瞬间变为了窘迫又羞涩的狼狈不堪，他感受到罗柏的手指扩张开了他的小洞，也感受到体内的液体在汩汩流出，“别闹了，你这样一会儿还要洗床单。”

“正好该换床单了。”罗柏说话间手指退出去，性器抵住席恩微肿的会阴，暧昧地画着圈，“怎么，和我做不舒服吗？”

“你知道呜……”话还没说完就变成了婉转的呻吟，席恩感受着罗柏硕大又滚烫的性器一点点插入自己的身体，身子颤抖得像只失去毛毯的小猫咪，在针对体内腺体的精准撞击下他很快涣散了眼神。

史塔克家的少狼一口咬在他的脖颈上，细细舔舐牙印后又去亲吻席恩的耳廓，“真的很舒服吗？”已经失去理智的人随着撞击的节奏抽噎着，乖乖地一边啜泣一边重复着“好舒服”“慢一点”的字眼。

罗柏的内心被某种情绪胀满了，但胸腔却还是空荡荡的。

（真的很舒服吗？）

**（那为什么，今天上午你要和身边的女人调情呢？）**

*

虽然席恩哭着说不要了，可是还是眼睁睁地看着银色的小环穿在了自己的阴茎上。看着自己的恋人哭得鼻涕一把泪一把，两只眼睛都肿着像桃子一样，罗柏也心疼不已，但是看到席恩阴茎上的小玩意儿，他的内心却还是无法克制地感到愉快和满足。

那个小环上刻着字： _of Robb Stark._

棕发的男人哭得很厉害，抽噎着简直喘不上气来，罗柏细碎地吻着他的面颊，用温柔低沉的声音安慰着他，席恩委屈兮兮的，鼻尖和眼睛都红了，“很、很痛。会不会发炎？”

“宝贝，有我在不用担心，这几天要注意卫生，我会每天帮你清理的，”罗柏安抚着比自己年长两岁的恋人，后者因为疼痛而不住地哆嗦，却还是充满依恋地紧靠着把疼痛施加给他的男人，“呜……那你不能……再和我说分手什么的，永远。”

上个月，他没有忍住诱惑在夜店和一个女人发生了关系，他没想到罗柏竟然敏锐到可以发现他花十五分钟在酒吧外墙壁上打的一炮，而席恩也为精虫上脑付出了代价，罗柏要和他分手，他本以为他终究能克服没有罗柏的生活 _（毕竟罗柏的独占欲有时让他窒息）_ ，却在罗柏消失一周后就快要疯了。

在两人和好后，作为惩罚，他甘愿被罗柏穿上了环。

“我永远都会在你身边的。”罗柏把吻细碎地落在恋人的眉眼鼻尖，用纸巾温柔地擦拭着恋人还在不断涌出的眼泪，安抚着席恩，他用酒精给伤口消毒，再次听到席恩的抱怨，“可是，你那么冷漠，你离开我的那周都不会难过吗？你整整一周没有见我啊！”

“我的宝贝，相信我，我绝对比你难过多了。”罗柏柔声道，吻了吻小席恩发痛的顶端，嘴唇碰到了那标志着归属权的银环。

事实上他并非一周没有见到席恩，席恩在家中的一举一动都在他的监视器里，而席恩在路上时，他则会不远不近地跟踪着他。不过，虽然他每日都可以看到席恩，却还是因为无法触碰到他爱的人而几次情绪失控。

“罗柏，你现在知道我多爱你了吗？”席恩发问，红得像小兔子一样的眼睛中满是认真。

明明都已经快三十岁的男人了，却还是这么坦率可爱得可怕。

罗柏在心里已经把席恩操翻在床上，但是面上依旧温柔似水，“我知道了，我的宝贝，但你要相信，我一定比你爱我更加爱你。”

**数千倍。**

**END**


End file.
